youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Toad's Wintry Willies
Toad's Wintry Willies Synopsis Ratty and Mole venture to Tesco's where things are not as they seem, meanwhile Toad is having an adventure of his own. Plot Mole, having just lost a game of checkers to his nephew, leaves his burrow to meet up with Rat. On the river, the two boat to Toad’s house. After complementing his rear, the finest on the whole river, Rat offers him to join them. Toad expresses his distaste for boating so Rat and Mole leave him at home. Before noticing that they actually left (dismissing them as "bastards!"), Toad states that he has discovered the real thing. Rat is killed and eaten by great white shark. After a flash of the color bar screen, he is back in the boat with Mole. The two pass by Tesco, which Rat has strong opinions against and never wants to step foot in one. However, Mole wants to go and a few moments later, the two are among the shoppers of Tesco. Rat is seduced by the many wholesales the store offers and he and Mole go on a shopping spree. In the meats section, Thomas the Tank Engine tries to buy some fish. The “Fish Controller” denies him, saying that “engines don‘t eat fish“. Thomas persists, but is still refused service. In an act of rebellion, Thomas begins wolfing down the fish on display one after the other (including a Wario Trout). The guard is called and tases Thomas. He is then dragged off the premises. Mole and Rat continue to shop as Rat takes an interest in some Shrek brand onion sauce. Mole, however, is disgusted by it and breaks it. From the dark depths of the shelves, the Loaf Bloke shows up. Rat shows up in time to see it retreat, but not before it tells Mole what he has done has planted a seed of evil within himself. Rat sees fit to pack up at this time. On their way to the checkout, the two are intercepted by Mario. Who claims they have his cart. After Rat begs his pardon Mario realizes that it is in fact not his cart. Rat’s items are rung up by Micheal Rosen. The real thing that Toad has discovered is air travel. He, and a pilot, fly around the woods. In the process, colliding with and killing former British Indepence Party leader Nigel Farage and creating a disturbance with the other creatures of the woods. The pilot suddenly needs to use the bathroom. Upset by this, Toad and he return to Toad Hall. After a lengthy bathroom session, the pilot emerges in time to see Shrek pass by. Toad is indifferent about the ogre and they resume their flight. Seconds later, the pilot has to poop again. Toad screams in agony as they again return to his house. Tired of the constant bathroom breaks, Toad beats the pilot to death. From the window of a neighboring estate. Toad sees women at a rave, which gets him aroused. Sometime after, he is in the master bedroom of the estate having sex with a woman from the party. The estate‘s butler, Prendergast arrives and tells Toad that he can’t have sex in there. Toad bickers with him, arguing that he is the most horny fellow in England. Prendergast leaves to tell the Lord of the estate, but Toad gives him a bribe in the form of a Ribena juice box. Prendergast accepts it. Later, Toad has crashed landed into a green house, revealed to belong to the magistrate who recognizes him as the “infamous toe”. Toad is taken into custody on the spot. Word comes around to Badger, Rat and Mole that Toad is in jail and awaiting trial. In need of a plan, Mole suggests that he would become a sumo wrestler and fight John Cena. Rat shuts this down at once. Instead, it was arranged that Toad would receive a takeaway in court from Mr. Banks. At the trial, Toad is written up on the charges of having a very hot cock and theft of a Rogue One DVD. Toad rebuttles that he is Jafar and urges the court to do their worst, horrifying Mr. Bumble. Before the sentencing, Mr. Banks shows up with pizza. What followed is a song number about how British Toads require pizza and always will. The head judge, wanting to get his hands on some of that pizza, releases Toad to mixed reception. Reunited with Rat and Mole, the three proceed to get high. Mole snorts a rail of coke and trips out while Toad hits a bong. Rat, in his own stupor, hallucinates that he is called by the Moon (Charles Laughton). Rat is then halo dropped into the Moon’s mouth. Later, Badger is strolling around the fields when he hears music. He follows it to a spot by the river where Rat, Mole and Toad (joined by Otter) are congregating as they smoke weed. Rat urges Badger to join them, but Badger is disgusted and refuses. Badger returns to his house to find that someone drew a dick on it. His suspicion is cast on Toad. Characters *Mole *Rat *Toad *Thomas the Tank Engine *Wario Trout *The Fat Controller *Wallace (Cameo) *The Pink Panther (Cameo) *Shrek *Loaf Bloke *King Harkinian (Cameo) *Mario *Patrick Star (Cameo) *Michael Rosen *Pilot *Nigel Farage *Genie (Time card only) *Prendergast *Magistrate *Commissioner of Police *Bishop *Badger *Chief Judge *Mr. Bumble *Mr. Banks. Sources Patrick had no speaking lines, due to Lukeman being dead. Movies *The Willows in Winter *The Wind in the Willows (1995) Category:Youtube Poops Category:Youtube Poop Category:Videos Category:2017 Poops Category:Poops Category:HourofPoop